<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>busy, but only a bit by 10softbot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704438">busy, but only a bit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot'>10softbot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong, done with his assignments, is bored out of his mind. Johnny, not yet done with his, doesn't mind giving his boyfriend some attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>busy, but only a bit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/gifts">taeyongseo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, i decided to write this on a whim because today is my baby's birthday and she deserves all the love in the entire world. happy birthday again, my love!! i hope this is at least a little bit enjoyable~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Johnny,</em>” comes a way too familiar whiny voice from the back of their apartment, and Johnny feels his skin buzz a little. “Johnny, I’m <em>bored.</em>”</p><p>Johnny sets his laptop aside on the coffee table, thoughts slowly drifting away from all the post-grad paperwork he’s still got left to do. Johnny waits a heartbeat then two, until he hears the sound of rustling sheets and light footsteps on laminated floor.</p><p>He stretches out an arm, ready to take Taeyong in an embrace when Taeyong plops down on the couch next to him, sporting only a pair of black boxers. He will never grow tired of how perfectly Taeyong’s head fits into the crook of his neck and on his shoulder, warmth radiating from all of him. Taeyong’s – now silver – hair sticks in each and every direction, a clear sign that he was asleep not long ago.</p><p>Johnny can’t help but smile, heart full of fondness.</p><p>“I’m bored,” Taeyong repeats like Johnny didn’t hear him the first time.</p><p>Johnny hums, burying his nose into Taeyong’s hair as Taeyong cuddles closer to him. “What do you wanna do?”</p><p>“I wanna go out,” he says it like a complaint; Johnny wants to chuckle at him. “I wanna go out and have fun. Let’s go out.”</p><p>“You know I have all these papers to finish,” Johnny argues, feeling bad for not being able to comply to Taeyong’s every wish. God knows he would love to give him the entire world and then some, but that’s not the reality of things right now. “Are you done with your meetings? Your experiments going well?”</p><p>It's Taeyong’s turn to hum in response. “My mentor said everything’s going exceptionally great and that I shouldn’t have to worry about it until next week.” He looks up at Johnny with pleading eyes. “Can we really not do anything?”</p><p>Johnny considers it for a while; he would love to go outside and get some fresh air and a change of scenery from their rather stuffy apartment, but that would require extra time spent on getting ready to leave and then unready once they are back. It's precious time he can’t be wasting, what with the pressing deadlines looming over his back at every goddamn second.</p><p>“Would you like to watch a movie?” he suggests, not opposed to the idea of getting more cuddles and some quick distraction for the time being. “Fiftieth re-watch of Pride &amp; Prejudice?”</p><p>Taeyong’s eyes instantly light up.</p><p>“I’ll get the snacks!” and then he is on his feet and dashing to the kitchen.</p><p>There is a fond smile on Johnny’s lips as he hears Taeyong shuffle through the cupboards, Johnny himself turning on the tv so they can watch Taeyong’s favorite movie. He doesn’t mind that they have watched it so many times already; if it makes Taeyong happy then it makes him happy.</p><p>Taeyong walks back into the living room with a stack of chips that could easily feed an entire army and a huge bottle of soda for the two of them. He takes his seat next to Johnny once again, bringing his feet up on the couch and snuggling closer and closer. Excited out of his mind, Taeyong presses play.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They don’t make it to the end of the movie. Around forty minutes into it, Taeyong starts getting restless in his seat, the room too warm for the both of them, body heat clearly making him uncomfortable in some sort of way.</p><p>But then Taeyong is nibbling on Johnny’s jaw, pressing light kisses into the skin of his neck and Johnny <em>knows</em> what this is about. It's clearly not the first time it happens, but it's certainly the first time it happens with Keira Knightley paused so big on the screen; Johnny never really thought of Pride &amp; Prejudice as a movie to get horny to.</p><p>“I don’t want it anymore,” Taeyong murmurs against his shoulder, cheek warm where it presses against Johnny’s neck. “Let’s do something else.”</p><p>Johnny’s left hand is on Taeyong’s bare thigh, the right tightly clutching the remote. He runs his palm up and down Taeyong’s leg, making him squirm a little in his seat, a soft gasp escaping his lips. Johnny presses the red button and shuts the tv off, ready to give Taeyong his full attention.</p><p>“Why didn’t you say so before?” Johnny groans, shifting a little so he is facing Taeyong, cupping his cheek in his hand. Taeyong’s eyes are glazed and his lips shiny with spit; Johnny feels his blood start boiling in his veins.</p><p>“You were busy,” Taeyong breathes out, a shiver running through his body when Johnny slides the hand on his thigh up to palm him through the thin fabric of his underwear. “But now you’re not.”</p><p>Johnny’s laugh is hearty but breathy, dying out the moment he leans in and takes Taeyong’s lips in his. Taeyong is always so ready and so open to take him in, tongue gliding against Johnny’s in desperate need to immediately deepen their kiss. Johnny presses forward, kisses him harder until Taeyong is moaning into his mouth.</p><p>Taeyong, however, doesn’t give full control to Johnny just like that, and instead raises on his knees to straddle Johnny’s hips. Johnny is breathless; from this angle, with Taeyong looking down at him through glazed eyes, his boyfriend is absolutely breathtaking.</p><p>Johnny groans when Taeyong grinds down against him, the soft cotton of his shorts rubbing directly against his dick; he feels so grateful to past him for skipping underwear entirely today. He loves how easy it is for Taeyong to get hard when he is like this, loves it even more how easy it is for <em>him</em> to get hard when his boyfriend is like this.</p><p>He is a menace, really, and Johnny loves him for it.</p><p>Taeyong kisses him deeply and sweetly, leaving him breathless yet again when he places his palms on Johnny’s bare chest and slides them down the expanse of his skin, slowly but surely. His fingers brush ever so lightly over his nipples and Johnny can’t help but grind up against him, his hands gripping Taeyong by the hips so tightly it could easily bruise.</p><p>He doesn’t think Taeyong would be too upset if that were to happen.</p><p>Taeyong’s hands tremble a little as they keep going down, down, down, until he reaches the hem of Johnny’s shorts and Johnny moans in excitement. Taeyong doesn’t give him much room to move, so Johnny figures he isn’t planning on fully pulling his clothes off. His suspicion is confirmed when Taeyong shoves his hand into his shorts but doesn’t pull his dick out, and instead starts stroking him against the softness of the cotton fabric.</p><p>“Fuck,” Johnny groans, his hips stuttering when Taeyong flicks his thumb over the slit of his cock. He slides a hand into Taeyong’s underwear and pulls his cock out, Taeyong’s head falling on his shoulder when Johnny smears precum over his cockhead. He flicks his wrist once, twice, lazily jerking Taeyong off. Lowly, he says, “let me suck you off.”</p><p>Taeyong lets out a whine, his body shivering at Johnny’s voice, grip tightening on Johnny’s dick just slightly. Johnny breathes out a moan, wanting more of Taeyong’s touch while also wanting to lay his boyfriend out on their couch to please him until he is reduced to an incoherent mess. Taeyong’s lips are hot on his shoulder, tongue lavishing his skin like molten lava, leaving small love bites Johnny knows won’t mark his skin.</p><p>“Please,” Taeyong breathes, wrapping his free arm around Johnny’s neck and pulling him closer, closer until they are chest to chest. Johnny can feel Taeyong’s heart beating erratically against his ribcage, his breathing ragged as he tries to remember to keep stroking Johnny’s cock.</p><p>Johnny places a kiss to his temple, the hand still on Taeyong’s hip holding him steady as Johnny starts moving to flip them over. Their hands slip out, but Johnny doesn’t consider it much of a loss; although his dick is pulsating in his shorts, he knows he won’t need much help once he is done with Taeyong.</p><p>Taeyong is just so ready to take him, as he always is, legs spreading wide for Johnny to fit in between when he slides down the couch to get on his knees. Johnny’s fingers curl into the hem of his boxers, his lips pressing light kisses on his stomach as he slowly pulls his underwear down. Taeyong is starting to squirm under him, a little desperate for more.</p><p>And who is Johnny to deny him anything when he is just as hard as Taeyong is, really.</p><p>He tosses Taeyong’s black boxers aside, hand wrapping around Taeyong’s cock once again. His kisses on Taeyong’s skin become hungrier, open-mouthed as he makes his way down, kissing over his hipbones just so he can hear Taeyong’s breathy moans again and again. Johnny knows it is a sensitive spot, so he makes sure to match the flicking of his wrist to the kisses he leaves on him.</p><p>Long, drawn out, almost making Taeyong beg for more.</p><p>Johnny trails his kisses from his hips to the base of Taeyong’s cock, a smile on his lips when Taeyong’s breath comes out shaky. He presses his tongue flat on the underside and drags it all the way up to the crown, closing his lips around the head and giving it a gentle suck.</p><p>Taeyong throws his legs over Johnny’s shoulders, his fingers come to tangle in Johnny’s hair, pulling on it just like he knows Johnny likes – not too gentle, not too hard; just enough to make his scalp sting a little. Johnny swirls his tongue around the head before taking more of him in, humming as Taeyong starts to shift under him, his cock pulsing in his mouth.</p><p>Johnny keeps going until his lips are stretched around the base and his nose brushing against the recently shaved hairs on Taeyong’s pelvis. He breathes Taeyong in, his own cock throbbing in the confines of his shorts when Taeyong’s cockhead hits the back of his throat as Taeyong’s hips stutter for a second.</p><p>“<em>Johnny,</em>” Taeyong breathes, almost a whine, tugging on Johnny’s hair to get him to keep on moving.</p><p>Johnny brings a hand up to Taeyong’s face, pressing two fingers against his lips. Taeyong is too eager to take them in, sucking on them with so much intent it makes Johnny groan against his dick. He bobs his head in sync with the swirling of Taeyong’s tongue around his fingers, trying to keep his breathing steady with every pull of his head.</p><p>Taeyong moans, digging his heels on Johnny’s back as if trying to push him further down on his cock, like Johnny isn’t early deepthroating him. Johnny pulls off his cock entirely, breathing hard and pulling his fingers out of Taeyong’s mouth at the same time, and Taeyong’s moaning easily turns into more whining.</p><p>“No,” he cries, pulling on Johnny’s hair again. “Please let me come.”</p><p>Johnny smiles, pressing a kiss to his inner thigh. He scoots back, just enough to pull Taeyong closer to the edge of the couch and spread his legs wider. Johnny licks from Taeyong’s perineum to his balls, breathing a laugh when Taeyong almost screams around his moan. And then he spits, saliva dribbling down Taeyong’s perineum and over his hole.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” Taeyong breathes, the muscles of his thighs clenching. “Oh, my god.”</p><p>Johnny holds Taeyong’s dick by the base and presses his spit-slick forefinger against his rim. Taeyong’s moans are breathy and frequent, his entire body shaking when Johnny closes his lips around his dick again and puts pressure on his finger, barely enough to breach. Johnny doesn’t press further, not wanting it to be uncomfortable for his boyfriend, and instead focuses on the bob of his head and running the tip of his tongue against the underside.</p><p>He can already feel the bitter taste of Taeyong’s precum on his tongue, revels in the way Taeyong’s body shakes when he wiggles his finger and hollows his cheek, sucking him hard and taking him deep. He knows Taeyong doesn’t want to be too loud when his free hand comes up to his mouth and he bites on the back of it, trying to keep the volume of his moans down just so their neighbors won’t complain about it again.</p><p>Johnny honestly wants the entire world to know how good he makes Taeyong feel.</p><p>Taeyong’s grip on his hair tightens, his hold so strong it makes it hard for Johnny to move. Johnny stops and lets his jaw go slack, moaning around Taeyong’s dick when Taeyong fucks into his mouth, just once, hesitant. When Johnny looks up at him, Taeyong is staring him down through lidded eyes.</p><p>Johnny hums, trying to tell Taeyong that it’s okay for him to fuck his mouth, and it seems to be enough to make Taeyong unhinge completely. Taeyong holds him in place and fucks into him, slow at first just to be sure he won’t choke Johnny with his cock – not that Johnny would really mind, if he is being honest.</p><p>He picks up his pace quickly, his muscles shaking with the buildup of his orgasm, heels digging almost painfully on Johnny’s back. Johnny closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing, bringing his free hand down to palm himself through his shorts as he feels Taeyong’s cockhead hit the back of his throat with every thrust.</p><p>When Taeyong pulls Johnny’s head almost all the way back, Johnny knows he is coming. He closes his lips tightly around the head and swirls his tongue over the slit once, twice, and then Taeyong is coming with a full-body shiver, fingers tightening his hold on Johnny’s hair.</p><p>Johnny knows Taeyong doesn’t like it when he swallows, but this time he doesn’t seem to care about it too much. His head is thrown back as his cock throbs in Johnny’s mouth, his release sliding down Johnny’s throat and Johnny moans, desperately needing his own release.</p><p>Taeyong’s body stills when Johnny pulls off his dick, as well as the finger in his ass. He tugs lightly on Johnny’s lock again, trying to pull him up, to which Johnny complies with ease. Johnny places a knee on the couch next to Taeyong, balancing himself as he hovers over his boyfriend while being pulled into a kiss.</p><p>Taeyong makes a displeased noise when he can taste himself in Johnny’s tongue, but still reaches for Johnny’s short to pull on it, just enough to let Johnny’s cock out. Johnny wraps a hand around himself, the other perched next to Taeyong’s head on the back of the couch, and starts stroking himself. Taeyong wraps a hand around Johnny’s, body slack but still adding just the right amount of pressure to get him off.</p><p>Johnny does most of the work, quick flicks of his wrist that have his body shaking with the effort of keeping himself up. It doesn’t take much for him to come; Taeyong thumbs at his slit and smears precum on the tip of his cock and that is honestly all it takes him. He comes in hot, thick spurts on Taeyong’s chest, messily painting him white as he chokes up his moans.</p><p>Taeyong moans softly at the feeling, free hand coming up to his chest to spread Johnny’s cum around and make a mess of it. Johnny thinks he blacks out at the sight of it.</p><p>He collapses over Taeyong, sitting on his boyfriend’s lap as Taeyong smiles lazily up at him. He bends down to kiss him again, gentler and sweeter this time, trying to get their breathing to calm down in their post-orgasm haze. Taeyong hums into his mouth, smiles against his lips and Johnny feels that he is so, so fucking lucky to have him.</p><p>“I love you,” Taeyong says against his lips and Johnny laughs, breathy. “So fucking much.”</p><p>“You’re a menace,” Johnny replies, knocking foreheads with him. “I love you too, my love.”</p><p>“I need a bath,” Taeyong says with a wrinkle of his nose. An understatement, really. He bounces his legs twice, whispering, “move.”</p><p>Johnny hums, rolling off to the side and letting Taeyong free. Taeyong gets up on shaky legs, stretching a bit before reaching for his discarded boxers and making his way to the bathroom. Johnny watches him all the way, watches the way his ass looks when he moves, and he knows Taeyong knows he is watching with the way his hips sway more than it usually does.</p><p>Taeyong stops by the door and turns back around, a sweet smile on his lips.</p><p>“Are you coming?” he asks, as if Johnny has ever said no a day in his life.</p><p>“Yeah,” Johnny replies, and promptly gets on his feet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this fic was brought to you by my poor beta skills and 2 days worth of work. find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/10softbot">twitter</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/10softbot">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>